


Another Way

by misa_pb



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb
Summary: Set at the end of the Final Break. Another outcome that could have been taken. Michael was willing to give his life for Sara's freedom but she can't leave him to die and wants him to find another way.





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> There were others way to make Michael live and here's another take at this. I may or may not continue to write in the same AU universe. 
> 
> Please rewiew :)
> 
>  
> 
> ●○●○●○●

'Go, go Sara.' He released his hold on her as if it could stop him from crying or hugging her and never letting her go. Sara stood still, in shock, he saw her lips moving but no words came out.

'Go, come on.' He nudged but Sara didn't move. Her teary eyes watched him and her jaw was clenched tightly. 'No!' She said firmly, stubbornly.

'Sara, you need to go.' He tried to explain to her, soothing her as he held her arms again. 'I said no Michael! I'm not leaving unless YOU are coming with me!' She said in pained anger. 'You need to find another way.' She added in a lower, broken voice.

'There is no other way, you need to go Sara.' He urged turning back to hear the police banging on the door.

'No! Why isn't the card working Michael?' She asked and he could see in her eyes that she had understood. She knew he had planned for himself to die, that he knew the card wouldn't work. He sucked on a breath.

'The card won't work if the alarms system are off, and they are. Go, think about the baby, please Sara. Someone has to stay here.' He saw anger and betrayal in her eyes. She pushed his hands away and his heart broke.

'Then it's going to be me, I'll turn myself in. No one saw you coming in here, they won't know. You just hide and wait for things to go back to normal and you can swipe the card and go out.' Sara said and held him again, trying on her turn to convince him. 'No Sara, you..' he was cut.

'Nothing will happen to me Michael, I'm already in max! What will they do? Put me in the SHU? I don't care! It would be better than gen pop. What can they do more? They've already beaten me.' Michael looked at the bruises on her beautiful, worn out features and wanted to kill himself for having allowed anymore violence at her. He had promised himself he wouldn't let anyone touch her after Panama.

'They'll add years to my sentence? How does it matter? I trust you. I know you will either find a way to get me out of here, WITH you, or prove me innocent.' Sara looked down and took a breath. 'And even if you don't, it doesn't matter, at least you can come to visit me, I can see you..' Sara took a hand to his face, her fingers brushing over his lips and bit her own trembling lip to stop a sob and Michael took her in his arms. 'I'm not leaving you here to die Michael.' Michael closed his own teary eyes. He had to find a way. For her.

'Sara, just go to the door. I'll do something.' Michael thought of protecting himself from the shock somehow, maybe he could just be hurt. Sara shook her head against him and didn't leave his arms. He kissed the top of her auburn hair and pulled back.

Michael tried to keep her out of his peripheral vision to concentrate. He hated his LLI when he was younger and used to block all the overwhelming informations, but right now he put all his concentration to scan the room and gather all the information he could.

Water was conductor, if he managed to make water flow and link the two edge of the cables, it could work. Michael saw some pipes and walked closer to them, one had to be water and the other gaz. If he touched the gaz one, everything would explose and he'd be killed along with Sara. There was no indication that could tell him which was the water one. He put his ear to both of them, each had a flowing sound, and Michael had a small doubt but he had to try, he had no choice.

'Alright Sara.' He turned back to her and held her hands. 'You go to the door and wait, there's going to be a crash and everything will go black. You'll hear banging and water flowing and then an explosion. When you hear that, you pull the door open and hold it for me okay?' He saw her search for the lie in his eyes, she had felt betrayed. 'Okay.' She agreed hoping he wasn't faking the sincerity.

Michael was about to kiss her but she pulled back. 'No, you're not saying goodbye.' She released her hands and Michael took a breath, she looked so hurt he could barely look at her. Michael knew he had in Fox River already, but he never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

She turned and walked to the door. Michael took a deep breath and yanked the hatch off, lights went off. Sara looked around her and and held the handle of the door tight, trying to stop the negative thoughts. Michael wouldn't lie, he wasn't going to kill himself. The fact he had planned to wasn't helping.

Michael put the cable carefully on the floor, at a distance of 50cm. He had seen a piece of metal stick on the floor and he hoped he would be hitting the right pipe. Sara heard loud banging and tried to block the thoughts coming into her mind. Their first meeting in Fox River. 'I'm Michael by the way.' Sara held her fears, she was going to see him again.

Michael watched the water flowing on the floor and counted the seconds, he started running towards the door and bent when the explosion happened. Sara's heart almost exploded as she opened the door. She looked out and then back at the corridor.

'Michael?' She saw him coming from the blackness and every nerve in her body felt pain. She held out her arm for him and grabbed his hand firmly as they started running.

Michael was watching their joint hands that Sara didn't dare part as they sat in the car, he looked up at her and she stared out of the window, her eyes lost. The ride to the boat was extremely quiet. Lincoln opened the door for Sara and she stepped down, making sure Michael was behind while never breaking their hand contact. She didn't look at him thought. Just made sure of his presence.

'Sara you should change.' Lincoln suggested seeing Sara had entered the boat holding Michael's hand and the both of them didn't make any move. Sucre drove the boat and Lincoln sat getting out a couple of beers, he was happy it was all over. Michael and Sara thought, stood together awkwardly in the middle of the boat. Each lost in it's own thoughts.

'Huh?' Sara snapped out of her reverie.

'I said you should change. Mike kept some of your clothes in the cabin down to the left.' Lincoln indicated. Sara looked at Michael and when he didn't make any move to follow her she released the hold on his hand and walked down to the cabin. Truth to be said she was drained, her mind and heart felt completely blank. She didn't knew what to say or think, or feel.

'What's up with her?' Lincoln asked Michael as Sara left. 'Linc, she'd been in prison. I remember I wasn't any better at the start.' Sucre stated trying to calm the tense atmosphere and make each one accept the situation.

Michael looked between the both of them and took a deep breath. They didn't know Sara was more shocked about the happenings of the last few hours than of her whole experience in prison. Michael felt terrible for her but his own head exploded from frustration.

He needed air, he went out to the back of the boat. He was surprised to see Sara following him out a while later, changed.

'How could you Michael?' She asked calmly, like always when she was angry. Her tone reminded him of the time she confronted him in Fox River about the key, he had known back then that he had hurt her. And he knew right now that he hurt her again.

'Sara, I didn't find any other solution out there and I needed to get you out of there.' Michael simply said the truth. Nothing had mattered to him more than Sara's well being. But now he felt bad because he didn't thought how much pain it would give her or how hard this would be for her to move on, and she was pregnant.

'We have been in dozen of hard and impossible situations. You always found a solution, how could you give up on me now? How could you leave me alone at this point? How could you leave your..' Sara placed her hand on her stomach and looked away overwhelmed. She couldn't help imagine how terrible and heartbroken she would have felt if Michael had been dead right now. She couldn't envision that possibility.

'I would never want to leave the baby or you Sara. You know how much I love you! You know how much I love baby already. But I had no choice Sara. All I want is for us to be together and safe and free.'

'Then you should have tried harder!' Sara snapped and Michael held her arm. 'Sara I was scared, I was shit scared every minute you spent in there. I was scared something worse than this.' He touched her cheekbone where a red bruise had formed. 'Would happen to you.'

'Nothing's worse for me than living a life without you.' Sara spoke her heart out and Michael sighed. 'I know, and I'm sorry, terribly sorry that for my own peace of mind I thought about a path that could have you go through so much pain and hardness. I'm sorry Sara.' Sara looked up at him. 'Why? Why didn't you think this properly?'

'Because I had to be realist, the general had hired people to kill you. Either you died in prison or I broke you out yesterday night. And I couldn't bear the first one! I had to be realistic. Sara chuckled. 'There's realism and there is cynicism. And there's hope, there is faith. How could you lose faith?' Sara asked him repeating their old conversation.

'The worst time in my life, when I lost faith was when I thought Gretchen killed you. Those four weeks are graved in my memory forever. I was hopeless and all I could think about was revenge. So when this came up again, I freaked out, all I had in mind was saving you and I accept that I made a bad decision. I am so sorry Sara.' Sara breathed and her anger evaporated, she hated the world for putting them both in this situation. She didn't lose any more time and took Michael's lips in hers with her hand on his cheek.

Michael was surprised but held her neck and kissed her back. It was heated and filled with angst, Sara put all her emotions in kissing him and he kissed her back, letting his own emotions free. Michael pulled back to look at her. 'You are the most stupid person on this earth Scofield. You are so intelligent, yet you lose all sense of thinking when it comes to me. And I love and hate that in the same time.' Sara pecked his lips three more times, pouring all her love in them and Michael could only hold onto her and be glad they were safe, right now.


End file.
